beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tailed Wolf
humb |image= }} Basic Info User:Shrshot 01:20, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Launcher: Tail Beast Type: Attack Launcher: Tail Beast Tailed Wolfs launcher is a throwing knife. it make it easy to get a good grip making the spin faster increase s its speed because of the smooth launch.it is also know as the five star lancher.when launched if tailed wolf hears injoy the hunt it gives him a temporay boost of speed Face Bolt: Wolf Z-Force It is a wolf jumping over a modified Z that has paw prints on the side. It is a transparent white face bolt. representing bond between user and bey. Energy Ring: Lightning Spark It is in the shape of lightning sparking out it is a very light ring making it perfect for stamina and speed to be increased. The way the bay spins it looks like it is producing lighting. It is a bright blue energy ring with blue around the edges. Fusion Wheel: Flame Saw The fusion wheel has a saw like function it increases attack and balance. It also gives the appearance of flames coming from it to make it looks like its burning. It has little blades all around the fusion wheel. The fusion wheel is orange. Spin Track: 5 Blade Star It is shaped like a star to represent the five elements of tailed wolf.it helps the bey balanced and does a lot of damage to the opponent. it is the color of the sea a light blue. representing the water on tailed wolfs picture. Performance Tip: Spear The tip is designed like like a spear so it helps the stamina of the bey. it have the design of a whirl wind around the tip.if used right it can also do a lot of damage to the opponents bey. Abilities Wolf Fang Dash: The energy ring glows blue then tailed wolf rushes at the opponents bey knocking it off balance. Five Star Dance: bey moves in a star formation around the opponents bey with great speed and then attacks the opponents bey stealing some of its speed. Earthquake Blow: the bey smashes into the opponents bey making it lose speed, balance and control. it can also do a lot of damage to the bey and the opponents bey as well. Gale Slash: wind gathers around the fusion wheel and slices the bey. Element wall : uses the beys spirt to form an energy wall to block attacks. Special Move Lightning Fire Claw: The bey's energy ring spreads lighting where ever it is and the saws on the fusion turn bigger into claws and the claws grow across where ever the bey is in one big wave cutting the opponent along with the lighting striking the opponent. This move only goes around the bey's energy ring and fusion wheel. This can also catch the bey on fire. Tailed beast : taild wolf appears and fires an beam of energy into the target doing saver damage to the target.but great power comes great cost after useing this sp all stats are halfed. Category:Unregistered Bey